


Warmth

by i_heart_danchou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_heart_danchou/pseuds/i_heart_danchou
Summary: Levi wanders through the woods, looking for the cabin Erwin told him about.  It's snowing and horrible and he wonders what the fuck the commander's got up his sleeve this time.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is for bottom Erwin week prompt Domestic! Apparently I was lying about never doing happy fics. Warning, does contain smut and may cause transient hyperglycemia.

Levi fucking hated the winter.  In the underground, it was almost impossible to stay safe and warm during that time of the year, and he knew that there would be dead bodies in the streets until the spring returned at last.    
  
He’d always been a small child, and although his mother did her best to keep him fed and clothed, he struggled with low temperatures.  Kuchel had always made a point to snuggle up to him in bed, keeping him warm with her body and telling him stories of a beautiful world that they’d probably never see.    
  
“It’s clean.”  She started.  “And the air is fresh and the sky is a brilliant blue.  There’s shops just for candy and some of the houses have special rooms just to keep a warm fire going.”  
  
And Levi’s big eyes widened and he looked up at his mother.  “Is there tea?  And cake?”  
  
She smiled and squished him to her chest.  “More than you could ever eat, sweetheart.”    
  
“Mama?”  His stomach was grumbling.  “Why can’t we go up there?”  
  
Her jaw tightened.  “We can’t, Levi.  We just can’t.”   
  


Levi resented that his birthday was in the winter, but his mother always made something special for the occasion.  A special cuddly sweater maybe, or a little cake just for him.  Except… one year she didn’t.  The winter that year was harsh and brutal, and couple that with some sort of ridiculous legislation from above which had resulted in food aid to the underground being slashed and… well…

Levi remembered the man who’d made his mother sick.  He was disgusting, and he smelled and coughed and spat on the floor, but they’d needed the money.  Whenever his mother had a customer, Levi sat in his corner and went into his mind, although at times it was hard to shut out the noises that he heard from the bed.  Kuchel had very strict rules for her son: never call attention to yourself when a customer is here, never stop a customer, even if you think I am in danger, and run away if you don’t feel safe.  He hated it, but if a customer got angry then neither of them would eat.  The man coughed on his mother, and a few weeks later she was too weak to get out of bed.

“Levi…”  She sounded like she was in pain.  “I’m sorry, love.”  She’d had no customers recently, they had no food.  

It was his birthday, and she hadn’t done anything about it this year.  “It’s okay, mama.”  He promised her.  “Just rest.  Feel better.”

She never got up again, and the wind rattled against the shutters and sent an icy chill down his back.  He went to his corner and sat, waiting to die, and shivering desperately as his tiny little arms tried to keep himself warm.

So.  He hated the winter.  

His first year in the Survey Corps had been challenging to say the least.  Losing Isobel and Farlan had been a terrible blow, one from which he wasn’t sure he’d be able to recover, but… In Erwin Smith Levi had found a sense of purpose and belonging that he’d never had in his life before.  What had started as a terse and difficult (well, murderous) relationship quickly blossomed into something deep and meaningful.  

More often than not, Levi spent the night in Erwin’s office, sprawled out on his couch or nestled up to him in bed… it was nice.  He’d never had a relationship like this one before, one of respect and trust and security, and he found himself wanting to absorb every minute of it, if he could.  

“Levi?”  Erwin asked him one night after they’d finished a particularly pleasant romp.   “When is your birthday?”

Levi cocked an eyebrow at the question.  “What?  I don’t know, winter sometime.”

“You don’t know when your birthday is?”

Levi made an irritated noise.  There was no reason for Erwin to appreciate just how bad life in the underground had been… he’d never had to struggle for food or warmth, and certainly he overestimated the value of calendars in such a place.  Still, Levi never resented Erwin for his privilege.  He was glad that Erwin’s childhood had been decent.  “Tch.  I was young the last time anyone cared.  Hm.  I remember there were always… decorations everywhere and singing and stuff.  My mom made me cake.”  

Erwin had a shitty loving smile on his face and Levi pushed it away with his palm.  “Get that disgusting look off your face, it’s gross.”  He protested, but Erwin just kept grinning.

“Sounds like your birthday was right around the winter festival then?”  

Levi didn’t like the look in Erwin’s eyes.  “Whatever it is you’ve got in your head, turn it off.  Seeing you giddy is weird.”

Erwin pulled Levi on top of him and kissed his neck.  Hm.  Okay.  This was a slightly better turn of events.  Levi lifted his chin and let the squad leader do whatever he wanted.

**

Snow was falling delicately around him, and although Levi hated the chill in the air, he was able to appreciate the beauty of the landscape.  In the underground snow always turned grey or brown, so seeing it in its beautiful natural glimmering state was something he could appreciate.

Still, he was grumpy as fuck.  Erwin had sent him on some errands in the middle of fucking nowhere and it was bullshit.  His horse plodded through the snow and Levi pulled the sheet with the instructions on it out of his jacket.  Fuck, Erwin, why?  

‘Follow the country road around half a mile, then you will reach a fork in the road.  Please turn left, and follow the path until you see a cottage.  Put the horse in the stable, and then go inside.  The important books that I need will be on the bookshelf.  The titles are as follows.’

Blah blah blah he was gonna fucking kill Erwin for making him come all the way out here in the middle of a fucking snowstorm for some fucking books.  The wind sent a chill through him and he pulled his collar up, shielding his neck.  The sun was starting to set, and Levi worried he was going to get stuck out here in the dark.  

He followed the path as directed and was terribly relieved when he saw the cottage.  It looked really cozy and quaint; a little thatched roof, a rocking chair on the porch, a tiny pond around the back which had frozen over.  There was a warm yellow glow coming from the windows, smoke coming from the chimney, and footprints in the snow.  Levi frowned.  Someone else was here.

He didn’t think he was at the wrong house, and doubted very much that Erwin wouldn’t have warned him that someone else was using this place, so he followed the instructions and put the horse in the stable.  Still, it wouldn’t do to let his defenses down… he drew a knife and opened the door.  “Oi!”  He called, noting the beautiful smell of a lovely roast dinner which was wafting through the air.  “Who’s here?”

Erwin poked his head out from the kitchen and that stupid gross warm smile crossed his face once more.  “Levi.”  His eyes were sparkling.  “You made it.”

Levi peered around the cottage, taking everything in.  There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, the table was set with nice napkins and lit candles, there was a big fluffy carpet near the fire, the whole place smelled of roast chicken, vegetables, and a sweet mulled cider.  He must have looked astonished, as Erwin chuckled as soon as he saw him.    
  
Erwin was decked out in a cheerful knitted sweater and a slightly feminine apron, looking altogether too pleased with himself.  He came out to greet Levi and handed him a steaming mug of cider.  “You found the place okay?”

Levi frowned.  “Erwin, what the fuck is this?”

Erwin was all smiles.  “I wanted to do something special for your birthday this year.  I rented the cottage out, got everything all set up… I just… I suppose I just wanted to express how glad I am that you were born.  How happy you’ve made me.”

Levi roughly grabbed Erwin’s collar and yanked him down, eliciting a startled noise from the squad leader before his lips were sealed with a kiss.  “Mmph!  Levi!”  Erwin said with a pleased little laugh, cheeks reddening ever so slightly when Levi continued to kiss him all over his face.  “What’s gotten into you?”

“You’re too fucking sweet, that’s what.  Jackass.”  He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and kissed him again, sweeping his tongue across his mouth and deepening the kiss whether the bastard liked it or not.  

“Mm…” Erwin sighed into the kiss, then tried to pull away.  “Levi.”  A kiss.  “Levi seriously.”  Kiss kiss.  “I have to check on the food or,” kiss kiss kiss, “or it’ll burn.”  

Levi rolled his eyes and gave Erwin a nice smack on the bum as he went back to the kitchen.  He adored this man, he truly did.  Back in the underground he’d fucked his share of men but none of them had treated him like this.  Like he was a treasure, like he was worth cooking a special meal for.  No one had ever been glad he’d been born since his mother had died.  Shit.  He was gonna have to seriously up the ante when Erwin’s birthday rolled around next year.

**

Erwin wasn’t an amazing cook by any means, but he did his best and tried to make everything taste as nice as he could.  Even so, Levi loved everything that Erwin put in front of him.  A gently spiced roast chicken, surrounded by beautiful potatoes, carrots, leeks, and onion… delicious.  Erwin had also made a (slightly dry) loaf of bread to go with it, along with his mulled apple cider and… Levi could swear he smelled something sweet too.  He looked around and found Erwin had made a little cake, iced to the best of his abilities with the words ‘I ❤️ Levi’ scrawled over the top with a gloopy icing script.  Erwin had put some dried fruits and candied nuts along the sides, presumably in an attempt to make it prettier.  

Levi was touched beyond words, and was so enamored by the end of the meal that he’d more or less climbed into Erwin’s lap while they tried out the cake.  

“It’s not bad.”  Levi promised him, nuzzling at his neck.  “You must have worked hard on all this.”

Erwin basked in the praise, and once they finished eating he hoisted Levi up and carried him to the fluffy carpet by the fire.  It was the warmest place in the cottage, and to be honest Levi had been hoping to get fucked there, it just looked so damn comfortable.  

He was tipsy on both cider and love and he was quite happy to let Erwin do whatever he damn well pleased.  He offered no resistance as Erwin stripped him out of his clothes, and groaned when those plump lips closed around his hardening member.  He couldn’t remember the last time someone besides Erwin had given him oral sex, and fuck he couldn’t get enough of it.  The man treated him like a goddamn king, like he was the most precious thing in the world.  Fuck, fuck what a man.

Erwin had stripped down too by then, and Levi let his hands trail down that beautiful chiseled chest.  God he was pretty, and he obviously knew it.  Erwin pushed Levi down on his back, his cock standing proudly in the air and looking very elegant in the warm light of the fire.  The plush carpet against his skin, the soothing radiant heat from the hearth, and the incredible view of Erwin’s eyes devouring him made this an all around fantastic sensory experience.  It was about to get better.

Erwin perched on his elbows above Levi, nuzzling and kissing at his neck and face.  Levi tried to figure out what he was up to, and one eyebrow raised when he realized that Erwin was prepping himself.  He didn’t bottom often, but secretly Levi adored it when he did.  (Although to be fair, secretly Levi adored everything Erwin did).  

“Can I?”  Erwin asked softly.  “I want you inside me, Levi.  I want to ride you like a horse.”

It was so damn nice to be asked, honestly.  Erwin treated him with such respect, such deference… he trusted this man implicitly, and he knew the reverse was true as well.  What they had was valuable beyond words, beyond money or power or any other worldly measure.  He _trusted_ Erwin, he believed in him, and he loved him more than he could express.  

“Yes.”  Levi whispered, cupping Erwin’s face.  “Always, always.”  

Erwin groaned as he impaled himself, kissing Levi’s lips before he sat up straight for a better angle.  Erwin’s cock bobbing pleasantly between his legs as he gave Levi the ride of his life.  His face contorted in ecstasy, and Levi thought he was the most beautiful creature on earth.  

Erwin arched his back, gasping as Levi hit his prostate again and again, his eyes were glazed over with pleasure and it wasn’t long before the two of them climaxed within a few moments of each other.  Levi loved to watch his cum leak out of Erwin, he loved the way his golden skin glistened in the warm light of the fire.  

They lay together on that fluffy carpet, panting and gasping and trying to get their heads back on straight.  Erwin laced his fingers together with Levi’s, and they nuzzled each other sweetly with their noses.  

“We should get cleaned up.”  Levi said, a lazy drawl in his voice.  

“This cottage has running water and a nice big bathtub.  I was thinking we could clean up together.”

‘Marry me,’ Levi thought, but he just nodded.  He’d follow Erwin anywhere at this point.  

They took a nice, long bath together, and Erwin dried him off with a towel and carried him to bed.  The squad leader had thought ahead, and had put a nice hot water bottle beneath the blankets before dinner so the sheets were warm and toasty as soon as they climbed into bed.  Levi possessively curled up against Erwin, grabbing his arm and somewhat forcefully wrapping it around his body as he settled into his chest.  

Erwin chuckled, apparently feeling very warm and content.  “Did you enjoy that, Levi?”

“Fishing for compliments.  You must think you’re pretty damn charming.”  Levi grumbled affectionately.

“Well, I’ve never had any complaints.”  He squeezed Levi closer.  “Happy birthday, Levi.  I feel privileged to be with you, and I love you with all my heart.” 

Levi felt a weird, almost oppressive thumping in his chest.  His heart swelled for this man, and he wondered if Erwin knew his words were so powerful.  He kissed Erwin’s neck and nipped at his ear.  “You’re the best man I’ve ever known.”  He whispered, almost hoping Erwin wouldn’t hear him.  

Erwin smiled in the darkness and kissed the top of Levi’s head.  The wind howled outside, freezing rain pelted the windows, and it seemed as though the whole world beyond the cottage was cold and oppressive and miserable.  He reveled in this warm oasis with Erwin, and wished for a future like this.  


End file.
